


RWBY Rarepair Week

by branwyns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Faunus (RWBY), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, RWBY Rarepair Week, RWBY Rarepair Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: One shots for RWBY Rarepair Week!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Neptune Vasilias, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	1. Roommates - Purrloined Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One - Roommates
> 
> Blake, Emerald, and Ruby spend some extra time together when a storm knocks the power out to their apartment.

Thunder suddenly roared, sounding like it was right outside the window. Ruby jumped and started fumbling with her nightstand drawer to find her spare flashlight.

Just as her hand wrapped around it the entire apartment plunged into darkness. She clicked it on and walked out to the living room, calling for her roommates-slash-crushes.

"Em? Blake? You guys okay?"

Emerald stumbled out of her room, hair a mess and blinking sleep out of her eyes. "Wha' happen'd?" she mumbled, rubbing at her face. Ruby froze for a second, taking in her rumpled appearance. She could see the black roots poking out from her mint-green hair, her too-big T-shirt sliding off her shoulder, her long legs in boxers -- she blushed brightly and shrugged.

"Power's out."

Blake emerged from the kitchen, holding a tray of steaming tea. "I managed to finish this up just as the power went," they said. They gestured for Ruby and Emerald to sit down. "I also brought extra candles when I moved in. I'll go get them." 

Ruby hopped up to grab a flashlight from over the T.V.. She handed it to Blake and smiled. "So you aren't walking in the dark," she explained. Blake nodded and took it delicately from Ruby's hand. A thrill ran up her arm from where Blake's fingers had brushed her palm.

Emerald flopped down in the overstuffed armchair Yang had helped Ruby move in when she had first gotten the apartment. She gingerly picked up a cup of tea and curled up, sipping at it delicately. Another clap of thunder echoed around them.

The rain picked up, becoming an absolute downpour. Ruby bustled around, finding extra throw blankets and pillows, and hunting down some board games.

She returned to the living room just as Blake did and presented her finds to Blake and Emerald. "I've got Monopoly, Scrabble, Clue, and a couple packs of Uno cards!"

Emerald peered at the games and poked at Clue for a second before leaning back. "You guys can choose," she said. Blake tapped on the Uno cards.

"Seems the least competitive," they said.

\-----

4 hours later, most of the cards were in the pile and Ruby's hands. Just as she got too frustrated upon seeing only 2 more cards in Emerald's hand, the lights turned back on. All three blinked in the sudden bright, eyes attempting to adjust.

"Oh," Ruby said. Blake looked at the mess of cards on the ground and started laughing.

"How about we clean up and put on a movie?" they asked.

Emerald and Ruby nodded quickly, gathering up the cards and shoving them into random boxes. They'd sort them out later. Ruby flushed a little when Emerald took a stack of cards from her, fingers lingering on the back of her hand. Emerald smiled at her softly and Ruby grinned back breathlessly.

They settled down on the sofa with all of the blankets and pillows they could scrounge up and put on some silly comedy based on a book Blake had read when they were in high school.

With the faint thunder in the distance and the late hour, all three passed out together on the couch. 


	2. Day 2 - Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury and Neptune accidentally cut class together

Mercury found -- or, actually. Mercury  _ tripped  _ over Neptune Vasilias while cutting class. He really didn't expect anyone to just be...sitting in the stairwell. He barely managed to catch himself on the handrail when Neptune leapt to his feet and promptly cracked their heads together.

" _ Fuck _ !" Mercury shouted, then clapped his hand over his mouth. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching and made a split decision.

He grabbed Neptune's hand and dragged him out of the stairwell, through the halls, and out to the football field. He shoved Neptune under the bleachers and squashed in next to him. They sat very still, listening for teachers or deans to show up.

Mercury glanced down as trembling fingers glanced across the back of his hand. 

"Uh," Neptune started. He paused and licked his lips. "Why did you bring me with you?"

Mercury startled a little and thought about it. "I...I'm not sure. I didn't want either of us in trouble I guess? I mean. It seemed like you were cutting class, too."

Neptune's ears were turning a rather...interesting shade of pink. "Oh...thank you," he said.

Mercury glanced around and peaked through the seats of the bleachers. No one had followed them out. He tugged his phone and a pair of earbuds out of his pocket.

"Do you want to listen to some music? Until the bell rings?" he asked.

The flush spread from Neptune's ears down his throat. "Um. Yeah! Sure!" he said. He scootched in closer to Mercury and took the offered earbud. Soft piano started up, something quiet and a little sad. A violin kicked in, and then a cello. Neptune swayed a little to it, picking up the melody easily and humming along.

It was the longest song on Mercury's phone at just over 7 minutes. By the time it started to wind down, the shade and warm air and quiet music had Mercury's head drooping.

_ Thump.  _

He startled slightly and looked at his shoulder where Neptune's head was cushioned. He looked so... peaceful.

Heat bloomed in Mercury's cheeks and he reached up to push Neptune's hair out of his face. He let his finger's trail down Neptune's cheek.

Neptune looked up.

The song switched, but Mercury's heart was pounding too hard to say what it had switched to. His eyes were locked on Neptune's mouth.

"Ah…" he breathed. 

Neptune surged up and slotted their mouths together, gentle but firm. The earbuds were yanked out of their ears but neither really cared. Neptune's hands were cradling Mercury's face while Mercury's stayed firmly in his lap.

\-----

Later, after they'd been caught making out under the bleachers and been given detention, Mercury curiously checked his phone for the song that had been playing. He felt himself flush and realized he would probably never be able to listen to Mother Mother again without thinking about how soft Neptune's lips were.


End file.
